1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to light emitting diode (LED) illuminating devices, and particularly to an LED illuminating device with a high heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, LEDs (light emitting diodes) are preferred for use in LED illuminating devices rather than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamps) due to a high brightness, a long lifespan, and a wide color range of the LED.
For an LED, eighty percents to ninety percents of the power consumed by the LED is converted into thermal energy, while only ten percents to twenty percents of the power consumed by the LED is converted into light. In addition, a plurality of LEDs are generally packaged in a single LED illuminating device in order to obtain a desirable illumination brightness. Conventional heat dissipation devices, such as heat sinks made entirely of extruded aluminum blocks, can no longer satisfy the heat dissipation requirement of the high brightness LED illuminating device. Therefore, heat dissipation of the LED illuminating device is a problem inhibiting the application of the LED illuminating device, which requires to be resolved.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED illuminating device with a high heat dissipating efficiency.